The portable clamp generally relates to mechanical clamps and vises and more specifically to a two piece clamp that straps upon a vertical object.
In the late 1800s, the bicycle liberated people from foot transportation. People use bikes for pleasure and commerce of all kinds around the world. Bicycles have evolved from models with an enormous front wheel and a small back wheel upon an armature to bikes of the present day with a generally triangular frame with forks at each end to hold the wheels and to steer the front wheel. Bikes have even developed into multiple seat versions, reclining models, and advanced racing cycles.
Early bikes had wheels with flat metal rims similar to tractors and thus a bumpy ride. Bicycle wheels evolved to inflatable tires upon matching rims and to tires containing inner tubes. Some racing bikes have returned to a solid, disc like wheel upon a suspension system. However, most recreational bikes have two wheels with inner tubes and inflatable tires. From time to time, an inflated tire encounters a road hazard or rough handling, and the tire goes flat.
Traditionally, riders have changed flat tires on bikes by raising and inverting the frame so the handlebars and sear are upon the ground and the wheels are upwards. On more advanced bicycle models, gear shift levers, brake handles, lights, and other accessories near the handle bars can be damaged when a bike is inverted. For some bike riders, particularly for mountain bikes and for long distances, weight and compact storage of cargo becomes important.